Un Amour Céleste
by Levania
Summary: [ HPxDM ] Un quiproquo s'immisce entre Potter et Malfoy. Harry est séquestré par Draco, la gaieté ne se fait donc pas d'actualité. Deathfic.


**Titre **: Un Amour Céleste

**Auteur **: Levania

**Genre** : Tragedy/Romance

**Pairing **: DracoxHarry

**Avertissement** : Cette fic fait allusion à un couple d'Homosexuel entre deux hommes. Si cela vous déplait, passez votre chemin.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. Sauf la fic bien évidemment.

**Résumer : **HPxDM Un quiproquo s'immisce entre Potter et Malfoy. Harry est séquestré par Draco, la gaieté ne se fait donc pas d'actualité. Deathfic.

**Note de l'auteur :** Un OS fait sur un coup de tête. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**UN AMOUR CELESTE**

**POV de Harry**

M'accablant d'injures en continuité, je ne dis mot. Ses paroles acerbes m'atteignent comme une lame tranchant vivement chaque morceau de mon coeur qui n'est plus dès lors qu'un débris souillé, brisé et piétiné par cet être que je croyais autrefois angélique et d'une pureté indéniable. Etait-ce un mirage ce temps où lui et moi étions deux jeunes enfants ne se souciant point de ce qui les entourait ? Où est ce passé qui décelait notre amour que nous croyons éternel ? Qu'est devenue cette personne qui présumait m'aimer ? Qui promettait de ne jamais m'oublier même s'il devait un jour s'en aller ?

Ses yeux ne regorgent plus de cette épanouissement d'autrefois qui égayait mon âme, il n'y a plus cette lueur que je percevais quand je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Tout cela s'est éteint. Je ne distingue qu'en ce moment qu'une aversion inébranlable, qu'une cruauté constante et qu'un mépris opiniâtre dans le gris de ses yeux.

Et je souffre de voir cette homme tant esquinté par sa vie qu'on lui a contraint de vivre. Il n'avait guère le choix que de suivre la voie de son paternel, et désormais une marque que j'exécre au plus profond de mon âme est ancré à jamais dans la peau de Draco Mafloy. Mangemort il est devenu, me laissant esseulé et en perdition de mon ancienne euphorie.

Ses mains n'ont plus cette douceur troublante et sont dépourvues de toute délicatesse. En ce jour, elle ne sont plus que rêches et agressives, et elles me meurtrient le corps m'infligeant de nombreuses contusions infects. Et encore une fois, je repense à notre passé, là où Draco se faisait doux dans ses gestes, là où il pouvait m'emmener dans un éden féerique. Pourquoi aujourd'hui me conduit-il dans un gouffre où l'enfer y régne ?

- _On change tous un jour où l'autre, Potter. Fais toi à cette idée. Aujourd'hui si je suis devenue la personne que tu as en face de toi, c'est que je l'ai choisis_, m'avait-il dit le jour de ma caputure et je n'avais perçu aucun remord dans sa voix.

- _Tu n'as pas eu le choix, Draco_, avais-je prenoncé n'ayant presque plus la force de parler tant ses coups avaient été violents, _mais tu aurrais pu te battre pour ne pas devenir ce que tu es_, disais-je fulminant de rage.

Je n'eus qu'un rire amer et sardonique de sa part et qui résonne encore aujourd'hui dans ma tête me fendant le coeur un peu plus à chaque fois.

Draco était une toute autre personne. J'avais perdu celui que j'aimais et je savais que plus jamais je ne le retrouverais...

**POV de Draco**

J'ai cette antipathie ardente pour ce qu'il me fait subir et je veux le faire souffrir autant que lui asséne mon coeur. Un coeur que je ne devrais même pas posséder, alors pourquoi l'ai-je toujours ? Pourquoi ai-je encore des sentiments pour cet être qui ne mérite même pas la moindre attention ? Cela me repugne quand je prends conscience de mon amour encore inachevé pour Potter. Je le hais au plus profond de mon être, alors pourquoi suis-je encore tant obsédé par cette infame personne ?

Il ma trahi et c'est joué de moi. On n'oublie pas un Mafloy aussi impunément et il le paiera. J'ai était idiot de penser qu'un jour tout ce qu'il m'arriverait, cesserait et que je retrouverais Harry comme je l'ai laissé. Mais non, il a fallut qu'il se reconstruise une vie, il a fallut qu'il m'oublie et qu'il en aime un autre.

Et il le regrettera.

**POV de Harry**

La douleur se fait plus cuisante et ses coups se font plus hargneux. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Est-ce moi qui l'ai abandonné pour servir mon plus grand antagoniste ? Moi je n'ai fait qu'assimiler son choix qui m'a transferé dans la souffrance d'un amour perdu.

Mon corps est trop faible pour me maintenir encore debout, et j'abandonne tout le peu de force qu'il me restait pour m'affaler sur le sol piteux du cachot. Je sens soudainement une ardente douleur m'assaillant aigrement les côtes. Draco me fit basculer sur le dos non sans douceur avec un de ses pieds me forçant à le regarder.

Il s'agenouilla alors face à moi, et de sa main, il effleura ma joue des bouts de ses doigts longs et fins, et je ne pus empêcher ce frisson qui se rependit dans toute mon âme. J'aimais autrefois ses douces caresses, et je me souviens encore de ce corps qui me procurait tant de désirs brûlant, et de ses mots attendrissant qu'il me soufflait au creux de l'oreille quand je lui faisait croire que je dormais paisiblement et qu'en réalité je me déléctais de sa voix et de ses paroles, et dieu qu'ils me manquent ses trois mots et dieu que je voudrais un jour pouvoir les réentendre de sa bouche.

Mais à la place, je n'ai plus que les coups qui remplacent ses caresses, je n'ai plus qu'un corps couvert de plaies, je n'ai plus qu'un goût de sang sur mes lêvres et c'est à peine si je me souviens de la douceur des siennes.

Ses yeux dont je ne perçois désormais plus aucune trace d'émotions me scruttent longuement, et moi je reste faible sous son regard. L'effleurement de ses doigts me rappel des instants du passé bien trop poignant et déchirant et je manque de craquer sous sa main, et je ne le veux pas car s'il fait cela, c'est seulement pour me remémorer ses moments passés avec lui et m'esquinter le coeur plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Il cesse ses caresses au boût d'un long moment, et je sus que la suite ne serait pas moins douloureuse.

- _Mon ange, laisse moi t'appeler comme cela, comme je te surnommais autrefois quand nous étions ensemble. Tu te souviens ? Tu aimais que je te nome 'mon ange'. Quel était déjà mon petit nom à moi ? Hein mon ange, tu dois surement t'en souvenir ?_

Sa voix était dur et par ces simples mots, je défaillis. Son regard me fit mal. Beaucoup trop mal, et mes yeux se détournèrent des siens. Il haïssait que je le fuis comme cela, c'est pourquoi il s'empara de ma mâchoire de sa main qu'il n'y a même pas quelques secondes me procurait mille frissons, me forçant à le regarder. Il serrait si fort que des larmes tentèrent de s'écouler, mais je les retins à temps.

- _Reponds à ma question, Potter ! Quel était mon surnom ?! L'as-tu oublié ?!_

Bien sûr que non je ne l'avais pas oublié. Mais je ne pourrais endurer la souffrance que cela me procurait en le prononçant. Donc je ne reponds rien.

Mon amour. Voila comment je l'appelais. C'était simple, mais tellement vrai.

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi, et lacha ma mâchoire. Plongeant sa main dans une de ses poches, il y sorti un petit canif d'une lame longue et tranchante. Mon coeur se mit soudainement à battre à une allure ahurissante, mon souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé et un noeud se forma dans ma gorge. J'arbhorrais au plus au point ce canif, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en servait sur moi et à chaque fois je voulus mourir juste pour ne pas ressentir cette souffrance.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucunement besoin de me lancer un sort qui me paraliserait tous les membres car je n'avais à peine la force de bouger une jambe. Draco s'accapara du bout de tissu anthracite qui me servait auparavant de chemise qui était intégralement blanc, le jeta un peu plus loin de mon corps, puis vagabonda ses prunelles grises sur mon torse tailladé de toute part.

D'anciens stigmates indiquant plusieurs mots tracés par ce même canif que tient Draco en ce moment entre ses doigts étaient inscrits dans ma chair . Et comme à chaque fois, sa main redessine chaque courbe des lettres en s'arrêtant jusqu'à la dernière, puis placa la lame fine et pointue à côté du dernier mot inscrit. Je n'avais encore jamais su déchiffré les morceaux de phrases qu'il m'écrivait sur le torse.

Je sentis soudainement, un léger élencement sur mon adbomen et je compris que la lame avait percée ma peau, la douleur s'intensifia nettement plus quand je sentis qu'elle pénétrait dans ma chair. Mes yeux croisa les siens en un laps de temps que je n'eus à peine le temps de voir si ce que j'avais perçu était bien vrai. Suis-je crétin, pourquoi ses yeux seraient-ils embués de larmes ?

Mon regard se tourne au niveau de mon ventre. Pourquoi n'ai-je plus mal ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que le simple fait que cette lame me sillonnant la peau m'apaise ? Du sang suintait de la plaie et ce fut la première fois que la vue de ce liquide rouge m'était agréable. Que m'avait-il fait ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus..

Soudain, alors que j'étais en parfaite admiration de mon sang se répendant le long de mon abdomen, quelque chose attira mon attention. Une goutte. Elle était restée là quelques secondes à peine, puis s'était en allé s'écoulant sur mon ventre. Mes yeux se relevèrent sur un visage débordant de larmes et dépourvu de toute énergie. Face à moi, se tenait un Draco faible et sanglottant, mettant sa fierté de côté. Ce que je voyais me glaçais le sang. Mon coeur se serra douloureusement à cette image, et Draco ne s'arrêtait pas de me marquer de son canif même si des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Draco ?_

Je m'étonnais moi même de ma voix. Elle paraissait douce et se voulait un effet sécurisant auprès de lui. Je sentis la lame pénétrer plus profondement dans ma chair, et cette fois si j'eus mal, trés mal. Et il continuait toujours ses sillions sur ma peau et enfonçait encore plus nettement la lame. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à ce liquide rouge carminé, et plus il sanglotait, plus je perdais du sang.

Il eut soudain un temps d'arrêt et haussa la tête vers moi.

- _Je veux que tu gardes ancré en toi toute cette souffrance que j'ai eu. _

Je ne comprenais pas. De quoi parlait-il ? Quelle souffrance ? Non, c'était impossible. Draco n'avait pas pu souffrir.

- _Je ... Je ne peux plus continuer, Harry. Je n'ai plus la force de le faire, ni l'envie. _

Sur ces mots, il se redressa, essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes de ses yeux, puis se leva. Il plongea ensuite sa main dans la poche interieur de sa veste et y sorti sa baguette qu'il pointa sur moi. Mon coeur se mit à battre furieusement. Sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, un jet de lumière blanc sorti de l'extrémité du bout de bois.

Draco avait nettoyé le sang qui était clairsemé sur mon ventre. Il se raprocha et se mit à genoux face à moi. De ses doigts longs et fins, il effleurait les écritures gravées sur ma peau.

- _Nos coeurs en sang, et nos âmes en paix. De l'amour dans les yeux, on rejoindra le ciel_. (1)

Draco m'avait enfin lu les inscriptions ancrées dans ma chair. J'étais perdu. Je vis pour la première fois dans ses yeux pleins de remords, et j'eus peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Je ne comprenais pas, tout se bousculait dans mon esprit.

**OoOoOo**

Il était las de tout ceci. Las de se venger, las de le torturer et las de son existence. Il avais réussi à mener sa vie en un véritable échec cuisant, et il ne pouvait désormais plus retourner en arrière, et si seulement il le souhaitait ...

Il ne pouvais détacher ses yeux de ce visage si blême que c'en était même effrayant, le regard d'Harry était aussi perdu que le sien. Et si lui aussi n'avait plus envie d'exister ? Si lui aussi avait envie de partir vers un autre monde ?

Draco ne se soucia pas plus de savoir si Harry avait l'envie de mourir ou pas, tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était s'enfuir de ce monde avec l'être le plus cher pour lui. Un acte égoïsme en soit, mais Draco ne pouvait se résigner à partir sans lui. Peut-être avait-il l'espoir qu'une vie meilleure les attendait, peut-être que là-bas, tout sera redevenu comme avant.

Draco discerna l'anxiété soudaine de Harry, il aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'une mort n'est qu'un début d'une nouvelle vie, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? L'aurait-il seulement écouté ?

Reprenant en main son couteau, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent instantanément. Draco se raprocha de son corps presque inerte tant il était faible, caressa les cheveux d'Harry de sa main libre et se délécta de cette sensation.

_- Part avec moi mon ange..._

Harry soutena le regard implorant de Draco. Il ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il l'aimait, certes, mais était-se ce Draco là qu'il aimait ? Harry avait toujours l'espoir de retrouver l'ancien, celui qu'il avait perdu, celui qu'il avait véritablement aimé. Mais, il fallait se faire une raison, ce Draco là était parti et il ne réapparaitra plus jamais.

Sous le silence trop pesant de Harry, Draco n'avait plus la patience d'attendre sa reponse. Serrant le couteau dans sa main, il l'avança vers la poitrine de Harry. Sa main tremblait, et une goute perla sur son front.

_- Ne fait pas ça, Draco. Je t'en prie._

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il fallait qu'il le fasse s'il voulait une autre vie auprès de lui. Il fit abstraction aussi des yeux d'Harry se regorgeant de larmes et de ses lêvres tremblotantes. La lame se posa à la surface de sa peau au-dessus de son coeur. Un coeur qui lui avait été donner autrefois, puis avait été aracher sans aucune douceur.

Sans plus attendre, Draco enfonça vivement la lame dans son coeur et ôta l'âme d'Harry de son corps. Un sourire naît alors sur ses lêvres quand il retira le couteau de sa chair.

Draco se raprocha de son visage blême, effleura une nouvelle fois du bout de ses doigts sa peau retraçant ses moindres traits, puis cessa à ses lêvres. Et c'est dans un dernier baiser où Draco se déléctait de cette saveur qu'il retrouverait en haut, qu'il planta la même lame dans son propre coeur.

Draco s'écroula lourdement sur Harry. Ce n'était désormais plus que deux corps inertes ne faisant plus qu'un et deux âmes celant un amour céleste se retrouvant enfin.

**FIN**

(1) Cette phrase est tirée de la chanson _Voici la mort_ de Damien Saez.

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Bises.**

**Levania.**


End file.
